The objective of this application is to provide established and NEI- funded vision investigators with additional, shared support to enhance their individual research capabilities. A further goal is to enhance the research capability of Washington University for conducting vision research by encouraging collaborative studies and attracting other scientists to vision research. These objectives will be achieved by operating 4 core modules whose functions will be to provide the following services. 1. A biostatistics module will assist in the design and implementation of pilot studies, will provide statistical and methodological expertise in study design, will assist to assure validity of statistical analyses and reported results, and will assist in the training of clinicians in areas of clinical research methodology. 2. An electronics service module will assist in the design and fabrication of electromechanical devices for research investigators, will assist in the repair and maintenance of research computers and peripherals, will assist in modification and/or development of computer software for unique research applications, and will be a liaison between vision investigators and University network personnel. 3. An immunopathology module will provide technical support and expertise in paraffin and plastic embedding and sectioning, will provide expertise in immunohistology and immunohistochemistry, will assist in conducting in situ hybridization, will assist with standard and specialized light microscopy, digital analysis of light microscopic images, and transmission electron microscopy. 4. A molecular biology module will provide assistance with preparation and use of DNA clones and probes, design of polymerase chain reaction components, assist with DNA and protein sequence management, provide limited-scale DNA sequencing, assist with densitometry, and provide maintenance and training for shared equipment. Provision of these support services and resources will greatly enhance the research capabilities of investigators in the Department of Ophthalmology and Visual Sciences and at the Washington University School of Medicine.